The present invention relates to a reversible matrix rectifier-inverter converter circuit with n levels per phase.
There are known multi-level rectifier circuits. Such circuits may or may not be controlled and make it possible to rectify a three-phase AC signal. Document WO 01/47094 A2, “Method and Control Circuitry for a Three-Phase Three-Level Boost Rectifier”, describes a three-phase 3-level rectifier which makes use of a diode bridge which makes the assembly non-reversible. Document FR2881294 describes a reversible rectifier based on IGBT transistors but in a non-multi-level structure. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,787 describes a multi-level matrix converter circuit comprising several conversion arms supplied by different positive intermediate voltages and connected at the output at a common point generating an output current. The switches are made up of MOS and not IGBT transistors. Also, the voltages are solely positive.
There are also known matrix inverter circuits with n levels per phase comprising n conversion arms supplied respectively by n intermediate voltage levels and connected at the output at a common point generating an output current. Such a circuit is in particular described in document WO 2011/058273 A2, “Multi-voltage multi-level matrix converter circuit, and method for implementing such a circuit”